Toxin Trade
Global Liberation Army |side2 = |goal1 = Capture four bunkers and wipe out all the American defenders |goal2 = Prevent the GLA from capturing four bunkers Destroy their base and its forces |commanders1 = GLA General Jarmen Kell |commanders2 = Burton |forces1 = Almost full GLA arsenal: *Technical *Bomb Truck *Marauder tank *Command Center *Barracks *Rebel *RPG Trooper *Scorpion Tank *Rocket Buggy *Scud Launcher *Quad Cannon *Tunnel Network *Stinger Site *Arms Dealer *Palace *Black Market *Worker |forces2 = American base consisted: *Airfield *Particle Cannon *Command Center *Cold Fusion Reactor *Barracks *War Factory *Strategy Center *Comanche *Pilot *Ranger *Crusader Tank *Humvee *Chinook *Patriot Missile System |casual1 = Moderate to Heavy All four bunkers captured One bunker Deaths of some RPG Troopers and Rebels |casual2 = All except Colonel Burton Base of operations and forces stationed there}} Toxin Trade is the fifth mission in the GLA campaign of Command & Conquer: Generals. Briefing Despite the GLA victory in Adana, reports from the Aral Sea indicated that the Americans established a base and secured the region's Toxin Bunkers. As the GLA arsenal relied heavily on toxic weaponry, it was necessary for them to recapture the bunkers if they wanted to fight a war against the US and China. The GLA already had an established base of operations, but the first attempt to take control of a Toxin bunker led to a toxic spill, killing the GLA attack force, thanks to US commando, Colonel Burton exploding the bunker with a Demo charge. Key Units/Buildings * Bomb truck * Rocket buggy * Quad cannon The Operation The main objective was to capture four bunkers and protect them from American attacks. The secondary objective was to eliminate the American presence. Capturing Four Bunkers The chemical bunkers were old and fragile, and could be easily destroyed if left unprotected. The GLA left the operation to be headed by a Commander who previously demonstrated that US air power was not such a winnable tactic. Taking over the local GLA cell in the Aral Sea, the Commander immediately prepared the base defenses and scouted the surrounding area. Jarmen Kell himself, did what he tried his best to do and took out some lone US patrols. The GLA presence was soon detected by three American Humvees, acting as scouts. Jarmen Kell sniped as many troops and vehicles as possible, while the Americans made constant attacks on the GLA positions. These attacks were repulsed each time, but with rising casualties on both sides. Eventually, Jarmen Kell and some disguised Bomb trucks came across the Toxin Bunkers in some distance north of the GLA base, which were lightly defended by US troops and Crusaders. The GLA sent two armies to take out the American defenders, while Rebels went ahead and captured four of the chemical bunkers. The GLA captured more bunkers than were necessary, just in case a bunker was destroyed by the Americans. Destroying the US Base Noting that the US base was on an island, the GLA quickly moved in more and more of their forces to block the only two access bridges in and out of the island. Unfortunately, the Americans had a Particle Cannon somewhere on the island. Not wanting to risk the superweapon destroying the chemical bunkers, the GLA hastily moved in and assaulted the US base from both of the bridges. One of the teams located the Particle Cannon and quickly destroyed it before it could fire, while the other force took out the US Strategy Center that was bombarding the GLA. Surrounded, outnumbered and with the US base destroyed, the surviving American forces surrendered to the GLA. However, Colonel Burton managed to escape from the Aral Sea. Aftermath The capitulation of the Americans at the Aral Sea meant that the region's remaining Toxin Bunkers were now in the hands of the GLA. The terrorist organisation had become too powerful for the Americans to handle alone. In response to this, China moved in quietly to instigate splinter cells and incite a power struggle within the GLA. Walkthrough It will be pretty hard to siege the enemy base in the conventional way, however a shortcut is present. # Soon as the mission starts, allocate 4 available general points for 'Rebel Ambush LV2' and 'Bounty LV2'. Also, build a barracks and purchase 'Capture Building', and train more slaves to gather resource. # Take advantage of the fact that 'Rebel Ambush' can be launched into the American base at the beginning stage, when it is still underdeveloped. The ideal 'LZ' should be on the right of the US tank factory, spacious and without patrol. Once the 'capture building' is fully charged, order one rebel to capture the tank factory, and hopefully, a power plant and an airport. This may take a few save/load attempts because if a patrolling Commanche randomly spots your troop before Humvees are ready, you plan will likely be foiled. # Purchase 'TOW missile' and order several Humvees to get AA capability inside enemy base. Humvees should be able to destroy all enemy helicopters including the dangerous Commanches. # After all hostile aircrafts are destroyed, capture or destroy enemy buildings but it's essential to leave one production facility* intact. Get an airport (try to steal one, or get a dozer and build one yourself) - then build a fleet of Commanches. Destroying all US production facilities will trigger AI's final "counterattack": AI will sell everything remaining, and evacuate all garrisoned troops, for a final attack toward both your bases. If unprepared, the horde can easily overrun you. It is advised to clear out enemy strongholds throughout the map, one by one, before the counterattack starts. Consider using toxin tractors to clear out garrisons. Eventually, do not forget to capture 4 toxin bunkers to finish the mission. *Note: Only power plants and Patriot Missiles are considered non-production facilities. Supply centers, as innocent as they seem, are classified as production facilities. Trivia *In reality, there is (or was) an island, called Vozrozhdeniya, located in the Aral Sea, where a bioweapons laboratory and storage was present during the Cold War. *Interestingly, in reality the Aral Sea is nearly dried up. This also resulted the island of Vozrozdeniya to have a land bridge to the mainland (where it was no longer classified as an island as a result). However in the game it appears that the sea is reflooded. *The player has to complete two objectives simultaneously, which is to destroy every American units (including non-combat Ambulance) and capture four bunkers. Kanwar Khan will tell the player to do the objectives unfinished by the player if the player finished either one of the objectives. He will use different voice lines when the player is able to capture the bunkers or wipe out the Americans. Category:Generals 1 GLA Missions